Show You
by FourHeadedTentacleMonster
Summary: Astaroth always had made Vincent uncomfortable, but he always had way of making him more so. One-sided Astaroth/Vincent, rated for cursing and tentacle rape.


One thing that Zinyak and Astaroth have in common, it's not telling if they're a trying to kill the player or sleep with them

Semi-AU, obviously, but wouldn't it be great if this happened in the game? :D Also seeing how there is no yaoi smut fanfics of Catherine, you faggots will read anything like you'll argue about everything and don't try to deny that either

And on another note, fuck the loli for Halloween, here's some tentacle porn from your equally lovley four headed tentacle monster. First Catherine fanfic, OOC as fawk and a few confused plot points. Hints of KatherinexVincent (Will write fanfic for those two) A special thanks to Zone Sama, who's lovely teen titans parodies inspired this, except no yaoi :(

I'm not sorry

* * *

If there's one thing that made the landing stages unbearable, it was that voice. Never has Vincent felt such mixed signals from someone, or something or whatever it was. All he knew if that his tormenting made him uncomfortable as well as pissed. But it was thankfully short before he was propelled upward in the booth as if it was some sort of rocket to the next set of challenges.

Vincent looked into the window once he got inside the booth, "Hey it's me." Unbeknownst to Vincent, the man, or boy behind the glass smiled. It always did, but Vincent didn't know that, he never will, and it was better that he didn't, the voice creped him out enough.

"Sit, down. Haven't I told you that?" His voice stern, it seemed to piss him off, and Vincent got a slight thrill from doing so.

Taking a seat on the bench, resting his calloused hands on his knees, his feet felt so much better knowing that the floor beneath him wouldn't collapse right below him, although it wouldn't stay like that for much longer, once he sat down there was no turning back.

"I'm not going to lie, I'm impressed. Out of all the sheep I thought you wouldn't make it this far." It was the usual thing he'd say whenever Vincent sat down in the small booth, Vincent thought he was lying; others made it this far, haven't they? Vincent often wondered why he would say things like that to him, but when he was trying to climb up the tower in some sort of impossible situation he chances are brought on him a few rows down, he had no time to wonder what some demonic voice thought of him.

Vincent rolled his eyes, he had no time for this. "Can you just get on with it?"

"Very well." It was a lie and Vincent could smell the bullshit in that childish tone.

_"This is the 9th question. Do you consider watching porn cheating?"_

Vincent scoffed, the question was just too easy, and the moment the ropes dropped down he pulled the 'No' option. The voice laughed at Vincent like it usually would, "So that's what you think? I'm not surprised." He said in that condescending tone that pissed Vincent off to an unknown extent.

"Can you just get on with it?" Vincent half yelled, looking towards the blinding light.

He chuckled, "Well if I did you wouldn't know about tonight's boss."

"Boss?" Vincent's eyes went wide, he never warned him when a boss was coming, let alone what it was, even a vague hint was very uncharacteristic. What made it even odder is that Vincent could usually feel when the Boss was coming, and he didn't expect it, to early, he only made it up two floors this night. Vincent thought the best-case scenario is that he'll wake up after this and this would be short night. Think optimistic; it got him this far, didn't it?

"But it's not going to be of your own fears," He added suddenly, "And you'll still have another floor to go."

Vincent sighed; his eyebrows furrowed together, "You just love smashing my hopes, don't you?"

"I do with all of my lambs, but you it's especially fun to!" He happily proclaimed in that chipper tone that if Vincent had the chance he'd punch him in the throat.

"But, since I'm confusing you enough, I'll put it in terms you'll understand." More talking, Vincent hated his fucking voice, scratch punching him in the throat, he'll rip out his voice box. His thoughts were getting violent lately, but these dreams could drive a man insane, even a weak minded one like Vincent. "I may not control these dreams, but I can make the creatures you encounter."

"Aren't they supposed to be of my fears?" Vincent interrupted, he could hear the voice frown at Vincent's sudden rudeness, but then he smiled, letting out a small hum.

"I see you aren't listening, I make the creatures you face, so I made this creation only for you." He crooned; Vincent's eyes went wide as goose bumps covered his skin. Did it just get colder?

"What are you tryin' to get at?" Vincent asked, facing the window, a slight tremble could be heard in his voice, he didn't like where this was going. His grin got wider and said-

"I should probably say I feel more for you than I let on, that'd I'd be lying if I said I saw nothing special in you at this point, that I think more of you than I probably should. Uncharacteristic I know, but point is that I decided I shall show you what I think of you through this boss." Through the window he could feel eyes, but he couldn't see them, he felt something run across his shoulder, "It doesn't help when you run around in those ridiculous boxers, you're so tempting." Down his shoulder, across his left pectoral, he shivered lightly at the sensation; it was like he could feel someone's hands on him, touching him. "So cute." With those words, his stomach started doing flips, he leaned over and he tried his best to keep his stomach contents from spilling from his mouth. He felt a bit of stomach fluids slash onto his tongue, he quickly swallowed it, tasting the bile and beer from drinking that night. The sensation on his chest stopped, he could feel him frown.

He pouted, "I never thought you thought that low of me. You can be so cruel to me sometimes, here I am saying that out of all these sheep I like you the most and you throw up, you're so mean." His childish voice fits perfectly with that statement.

Vincent glared angrily at the glowing window, "Well I already have enough people trying to sleep with me, the last person I need is you saying you love me. Isn't me cheating on my girlfriend why I am here?"

"Isn't it wonderfully ironic?" The voice almost sang in a giddy tone. "And while you're at it, it could be considered a punishment for being so cruel."

"No!" Vincent yelled. "And just when I thought you couldn't get any creepier."

"But it's not like I said I loved you or anything." He chuckled, it was very weird hearing him say 'love' "I just think more of you than the others, I thought you'd pick up on that."

"You send very mixed signals." Vincent murmured. He simply chuckled.

"And don't think I'll stop, so, lets get you to the next part. I can't wait to see if you'll make it, but try all you want to avoid what I think of you, I made it certain you'll figure out what it is."

There was a rumble; Vincent shook in his seat as he felt himself being propelled upward within the booth. He hated the bosses, and he had a really bad feeling about this one. 'I made it just for you' Vincent closed his eyes, feeling the nausea came back as he almost threw up again

* * *

Upon landing, Vincent parted the red satin curtains and looked around, this stage was oddly warm, a contrast to the ice stage, the warm color added to the weird warmth he felt that came in the form of a rather foul selling draft, it smelt like morning breath and it didn't help Vincent's nausea at all. Cautiously he stepped out in bent forward like posture and looked around, clinging to his pillow, his only source of comfort through this.

So far, nothing, no weird backward-legged ass with teeth shitting out hearts, no mangled versions of Katherine and no demon child. Was he just lying? Vincent chuckled, "There's no way that creepy fuck could actually mean something like that." He muttered, chucklig nervously.

But as he walked forward, he stepped on something sticky and felt it stick to his feet, perhaps there was some sort of trap block in this stage that made him move slower. It wouldn't surprise him, looking down, expecting to see some light brown block leave a residue with a similar coloring on his foot, instead he saw a green tentacle slowly wrap around its foot.

Vincent yelped, using his free foot to peel the loosely wrapped tentacle from his ankle, leaving some clear slime on his foot, he panted, already scared out of his boxers. He stayed, regaining his breathing and calming down his already racing heart.

Scanning his head upward, he heard a gargled growl. His eyes went wide and he looked into the abyss. Only then he saw the monster he was talking about.

Rising up from the abyss, there was four heads connected to four conjoined body's, the monster lacked clothing, leaving two pairs of breasts exposed where the heads of the girls where, their hair matted and missing from their scalps in patches, the one on the far end had a jagged teeth and no nose. The one sandwiched between two heads of a boy and a face so mangled Vincent couldn't tell if it was human, let alone gender; had it's mouth sliced from the corners of its lips making it look like it was always smiling, blood trickled from where its mouth was sliced and from her battered nose. Between both of them was a gash covered face a black haired boy with jagged teeth and its eyes dangling from its sockets by their optical nerve, blood dripped from its sockets. All of which attached by their hips, leaving each body with it's own set of bony arms with chunks of flesh missing from several spots.

"Oh, fresh meat!" The girl on the end gargled, its bony hand clinging to a block a few rows below Vincent, sending a shock up the tower to where Vincent stood, knocking him on his feet. "Let's see if they put up a fight!" The black haired one exclaimed, its thick tongue running across parts of its face where it would be impossible for a normal tongue to reach.

"Holy fucking shit!" Vincent screamed, quickly jumping up and running towards any part of the row that advanced upwards, he could've sworn he pissed himself, like that backward legged thing was scary, it's like the fists of grudge somehow combined with that, at least he could tell where the head was.

_MADV has appeared, it is the killer, do not die_

Climbing up the tower, debated which one was worse, immoral beast or this monstrosity, but as always he was to busy trying to get his ass out of there to care. Climbing upwards, he quickly made his way up the first few rows, like always the first couple of rows he didn't have to do much, and as always he'd hit a dead end. And the worse part if was this one was fast, so Vincent had to work fast.

Pulling out a block, planning to make staircase, a time consuming but productive tactic that always seemed to work out the most. He proceeded to pull out blocks, making a staircase, but something told him he'd have to do more than that to escape this thing.

"Oh, a fast one!" He couldn't tell which one said that, _'Don't look down.' _He thought, not wanting to see how close it is, and not wanting to see that thing at all. "Screaming will get you nowhere!"

Vincent, either way wasn't going to give up so easily, making his way up the tower, five rows up, the monster growled at the sudden distance between it and Vincent, and raised one of its tentacles, "You think you'll get away so quickly?" With a sudden crack of its tendrils, some weird slime sprung off of it. Vincent gasped, he saw some of the blocks in front of him turn red, "It's been so long..." It murmured as one by one blobs of a viscous liquid splashed onto the red blocks, while Vincent was trying to maneuver himself past them, it was to late to notice the block he stood on was red as well.

A sudden impact from above, Vincent fell to his knees.

_Sploish!_

He groaned as he picked himself up, feeling sticky all over, he felt himself covered in slime that was heavy as it was thick, an evil chuckle came from the beast as Vincent tried to move forward, which was quite hard to do with the sticky liquid on him, seeping through his boxers, only then he noticed how warm and gross it felt as it covered his penis in thick, gooey slime. Vincent never felt so sick in his life, he felt the bile once again crawl up his throat, but he had no time to throw up, that monster was three rows below him.

Eventually after making his way up the next row, he felt the effects of the slime wear off, he smiled, and feeling his feet free from the slowing affects of the slime and ran up the tower. Two blocks out, jump, another one out and a push, this was way to easy, but the monster was unfairly fast. "Astaroth spoke to highly of you!" It shrieked, slamming it's hand on the side, sending up another shockwave. Vincent wasn't listening to its taunts as he ran. With each row the monster climbed there was a loud bang to be heard with it, and with each row it seemed to get faster and faster.

The worst part is that Vincent didn't think the stage had an end, these boss stages were usually sort, he should be hearing the bell by now. He should see the entrance, but he wasn't going to think like that, maybe he was just so scared out of his mind he was just thinking that. _'I'll make sure you see what I think of you'_. Vincent shook his head, panting. No that can't be, he didn't joke about the beast but surely he didn't make the level endless, that'd be unfair, but then him getting thrown into these dreams was (at first), unfair.

He was trying to pull blocks out as quick as the Boss was climbing and it was beginning to were him out. He never felt like this, so lethargic, it was like he was purposely being made to feel like this.

Panting, he pushed out a support block, "When I get out of here, I'm going to break thought that glass and choke that fucker to death." He said before breaking out in a series of deep breaths, trying to remember how to breathe. He didn't look down; he didn't want to see that the beast was only one row away from him.

"He said he wanted to show you! We will! We love our job!" It proclaimed, a glimmer in the eyes of the only head that had one as it saw Vincent stop momentarily, Vincent gasped, remembering just what the hell he had to do when he felt its disgustingly hot, foul smelling breath cover his side, covering his side in some sticky sheen of saliva. Vincent groaned in disgust, but managed to get himself up a few more rows.

"Oh no you don't!" It screamed in unison, their eyebrows furrowed together as it raised a large tentacle and smashed it down, covering the path Vincent originally stuck with and wouldn't budge, with glee, it chuckled again.

Vincent looked down and saw that all them were smiling; even the unrecognizably mangled one had a crocked smile on its face. Vincent nodded, "No, I'm not gonna." Vincent was then cut of by a sudden tug at his ankle, making him fall onto his stomach, he was caught. "No! NO!" Vincent screamed as he felt himself being dragged off the platform, desperately scrapping his fingers against the floor in a futile attempt to escape. Before he knew it, he dropped off the platform, this was it, he's gonna die, he felt himself fall before he jerked to a sudden stop in midair and hung upside down, his only support was the one tendril wrapped around his ankle as his body slouched down, feeling like the joint would pop from its socket. His eyes slammed closed, not wanting to see the beast, "Shit, Shit, shit, shit, shiit..." It was painful, but Vincent braced for the pain that will come as the monster brought Vincent close to the face of the one who had its mouth sliced, it was more terrifying up close as it's grin got wider, its snake like tongue jutted from it's mouth and across the gash on its cheeks, smearing the blood with a loud slurping noise.

Another tentacle snaked around and grabbed Vincent by his wrists and held both of them together, Vincent yelped as he was suddenly turned upright. The slime acting as a cushion from keeping his wrists from painfully grinding together, the tentacle on his ankle slicked up his thigh as another one wrapped around the other, coiling around his inner thigh three times and parted his legs. Vincent nodded, fear evident in his eyes as the monster crooned in satisfaction, Vincent's legs coated in the slimy goo that coaxed the tentacles.

The monster licked its lips, as a smaller, thinner tentacle served its purpose of pulling down Vincent's boxers, revealing the main area of attention, there was a black bush of curly hairs that resembled his own hair, to the monsters amusment. As the raven haired man struggled violently, his flaccid penis floopped between his legs, seeing as how he was to busy escaping the monster rather than thinking about anything remotely arousing it could do to him. Vincent shuddered in fear and the monster let out a confused growl, the tentacle slowly slicked its was to his cock and began to rub his balls slightly. "What? No, get away!" Vincent struggled in its grip, thrashing about as he saw his cock slowly rise to attention from the small touch. "Get away!" With all of his strength his slipped one hand from his bonds and tried to push the rather stiff tentacle from his cock, but his protests where counteracted by another tendril taking a hold of his arm and pulling it back.

"NO!" Vincent cried as the tentacle slowly slicked up Vincent's now hard cock and began to rub up and down, the warm substance that coated this tentacle only added to the sick pleasure that Vincent denied, he squeezed his eyes shut, looking away from the tentacle that moved up and down his cock, he could feel it begin to slowly coil around his cock, up to his head and gave it a firm squeeze, like a boa on its prey, Vincent jumped at the sudden firmess and moaned a little bit. He watched, the tip on the tentacle slipping past his foreskin and began to tease the head, Vincent shuddered as he felt his body slowly betray him.

"Please, no." Vincent begged, MADV picked up on the slight moan in his voice and chuckled, while Vincent had his eyes closed, another tentacle raised up and poked at his puckered rose. Vincent yelped as it circled his entrance, coating it good with its slime, Vincent's eyes shot open as he raised his head. "No! Please, not this!" Vincent cried, panicking as tears welled up in his eyes and fell down his cheeks, but all in vein as he felt the tip of it slowly probe him. Vincent groaned out, more tears falling his eyes as blood trickled from his lips, previous ones of pleasure from the monster touching him, now of pain as it began to invade him.

Vincent screamed out as the monster pushed forward hastily, the hot tightness of Vincent so familiar to it that that couldn't help but smile. "OH!" It proclaimed, simply delighted, "This'll be fun!"

Vincent shrieked, as the monster seemed to go faster within him, as if they wanted to break him in. The tentacle pulled out and thrust back in, from the tip on the tentacle got thicker, and it was already pretty thick, around a half an inch from the diameter. Vincent cried out as it pushed back in, riding over his prostate and into parts Vincent didn't know could be touched. Pulling out, thrusting back into the captive man, forcing the muscles of his anus to stretch, allowing it in, it only smiled as it began to go faster, while not forgetting to stroke Vincent's weeping cock.

Vincent closed his eyes as he felt himself bounce a bit with every rough thrust, And with each thrust, small whimpers escaped his lips, the slime that coated the tentacles acted as lube, which Vincent should be thankful for, less it'd be more painful than it already is. Vincent moaned out in pain, the sudden intrusion still caused him to bleed, blood trickling from his anus and mixing with the fluid, Vincent felt a sob escape his lips, he forgot the last time he cried; he never felt such intense pain in his life, it was worse that when Katherine stabbed him with a fork and did a piss poor job ripping it out. He felt the tears leak down his cheeks, with each thrust drove past his prostate and to untouched grounds of the captive man.

A hard thrust to a spot deep inside him, Vincent went wide eyed, screaming out in confused pain and pleasure and it smiled, knowing they hit his sweet spot and continued to drive their appendage deep inside him, the pain soon faded and all he felt was pleasure, sick, wrong pleasure. Two more tentacles slicked their way to his chest and to his erected nipples, circling the buds slowly, almost teasing him.

"Oh, god..." Vincent moaned, throwing his head back, he let his eyes open a bit to show his eyes dull with pleasure yet slick with tears, this was so good he almost forgot what was fucking him, he just loved how it felt. "Oh fuck..." He groaned, with each thrust a moan excaped his lips, he felt the tentacles that teased his nipples slide up his chest along with his neck; he let out a small chuckle as they slithered up the ticklish spot on his neck that Katherine loved to torture with her lips. His mouth hung open, making it was easy for the tendrils to slide into his mouth.

His eyes went wide, and he felt his head get tipped up so the tentacles could get better access to his mouth and now he was reminded of the disgusting reality of what was going on. He screamed against the tentacles but was only responded with them going deeper within his throat, the thrusts within him got slower but harder. Vincent let out a muffled moan as he went cross-eyed; giving him enough of a distraction to start thrusting into his mouth, down his throat, chocking on the foul tasting appendage.

Vincent tried to ignored it, focusing on the pleasure the tentacle deep inside him brought him, thrusting in and out at alternating speeds. Two tentacles came up to once again massage Vincent's nipples and all of a sudden the ones that were fucking his throat didn't seem so bad, in fact he started bob his head, using his tongue to tease the tip, moaning as his throat ached to accomidate the large tentacles, urging it to fuck him in all of his holes.

And they didn't leave out any, from the corner of his eye he saw another tentacle rise up and poked around the slit, Vincent gasped, it was to close, lifting his his head, watched as it became impossibly thin and poked the slit again. "Wait, what is it-?" Vincent watched an slowly came to realization what it intended to do, as more goo coated the needle thin tentacle he watched with wide eyes as it slowly pushed into his urethra.

Vincent's mind went blank and his jaw dropped, little spots of white formed in his eyes at the sudden presence within a hole Vincent thought couldn't be penetrated. The slime slicked up the walls of his painfully tight urethra, slicking its way in as a new sensation came over Vincent.

"Holy fucking shit!" Vincent cried out, albeit muffled, feeling it begin to slide into his penis and he arched his back, nearly splitting in two with a loud moan, the pleasure new and strong he could've sworn he went into shock as it thrust slowly, but progressively going deeper, feeling it go about half way into his penis and no farther, not moving, it was all Vincent needed to feel an intense mix of uncomfortable pleasure, stimulating the bundles of sensitive nerves in his urethra that he never knew existed.

Slowly it pulled out a bit and Vincent went stiff, his toes curling painfully and a loud mix between a pleasured moan and surprised scream, it didn't hurt but it didn't feel good either, but he didn't want it to pull out, it just felt weird. Thrusting back in, deeper this time, bare millimeters could have gone for miles as in continued a slow pattern of thrusting in and out of his urethra.

Bucking his hips, Vincent choked, he almost forgot how to breath as he felt the tentacle push a bit deeper into his cock, throwing his head back, he moaned loudly as he felt it go deeper with every small thrust, Vincent watched as it sheethed itself inside of him, pulling out, thrusting back in to untouched grounds until he felt it hit his prostate. Vincent felt his mind shut down and left him paralized in quakes of pleasure.

"Oh. Fuck!" Vincent once again bucked his hips and let the tears of double distilled bliss fall from eyes. The tentacles thrust in their own patterns down his throat, ass and urethra, it was something Katherine couldn't do, or Catherine, maybe a four way with the boys would satisfy him, or Katherine with a strap-on bigger than his own cock with a sounding rod waiting to make him her bitch.

All these thoughts of Katherine and his friends fucking him in a large orgy only made him harder and only that much closer to coming. He heard the tentacle monster groan, and if Vincent wanted to look at it he could see their faces contorted in pleasure very similar to his own. Another tentacle came to his erection and once again slid down his foreskin, only adding further agrivation to his swollen cock. Vincent gave another muffled scream, drool and precum leaked from his red lips and tears rolled down his flushed cheeks, his prostate being hit from two sides, his cock so red and throbbed so bad he could have sworn it would explode. He felt so full, so lost, his mind numb and his eyes in the back of his head, motionless against the tendrils, it almost looked like he was unconscious. He was in pure bliss.

Vincent could feel his orgasm approach; the large pleasure knot formed in his stomach was just about ready to burst out in ribbons of white. Vincent groaned, with his climax approaching everything sped up, the thrusts of the large tendrils driving past his weak spots was just to much. "Oh shit!" He exclaimed, stiffening up, "OH FUCK YES!" He exclaimed. Vincent felt the tentacle in his mouth pull from his throat so it could climax in his mouth, wanting Vincent to taste it. White spurted from his sealed lips, it was to much for him to swallow it all, although while the tentacle itself tasted foul the semen itself was actually pretty tasty that Vincent made a small moan in delight at the pleasant tasting liquid.

Coating Vincent's insides with its hot seed, the warmth was like nothing Vincent felt before, it tipped him over the edge. The monster pulled from his urethra, greeted with nine ropes of come spurting from Vincent's cock, a loud, animalistic cry came from Vincent as he came. The tentacle from Vincent's urethra came as well, spurting out its seed on Vincent's chest, face, even his hair.

The four heads panted in unison, Vincent continued to buck his hips, riding out his orgasm, he felt himself go limp, his legs felt like it turned to jelly. He felt like passing out, never has he felt so worn after rough sex. The monster casted a confused gaze upon Vincent, the black haired one scratched his head and shrugged. As Vincent closed his eyes and rested his worn body he heard them mutter something, so deep and gargles it sounded like it was a different language. Looking at Vincent, limp and only held within their tendrils, they let Vincent rest for a few moments, let him rest his eyes before he was thrown casually in the spot where he was captured.

Vincent groaned as he smashed against the block, shocked for a few moments, being thrown like discarded trash only added to the dirty feeling he felt. After a moment, recovering from the impact, he stood up, rubbing his head and watched as the satisfied tentacle monster sink to the darkness below, a rumble was heard and felt beneath his trembling feet as the blocks began to fall like they normally would.

Vincent sighed, not caring that he was stark naked, or the feeling of the mixture the slime and cum leak from his anus, his cock ached and he'd probably be pissing fire when he woke up. Looking down, somehow his pillow was right as his feet, he didn't question why, he picked up the fluffy white pillow, which has never felt more comforting as it did now, and limped his way up the tower.

The bells were ringing.

* * *

Making his way to the landing point, he climbed up the stares, no one commenting on his limp (Assuming that he was injured) or about the fact that he was naked. But everyone saw him as a sheep, but it doesn't matter, Vincent still felt exposed, the cold air against his buttocks didn't help, and as he walked he covered his genitals with his pillow.

When he talked with the sheep, they noticed how distant he was, again, not commenting, thinking that this place got to him someway. Although it did, in a way they'll never understand, and Vincent envies the fact that they don't have to go thought that.

Once he had no choice but to go to the next challenge, he walked towards the booth, just looking at it made him angry. But what was keeping him from reaching through the window, and grabbing that fucker and choking him to death was beyond him. Talking, buying, writing, he did all there needs to be done before he swallowed what little pride he had left and walked into the confessional and sat down.

"Ah, you made it." He said in that happy tone, "And I see you met MADV, wonderful little creature, isn't she?"

"Yeah." Vincent murmured, "Can we just get on with it?"

"As you wish." Not even a word of consolation after he was brutally raped by whatever the hell that thing was, Vincent sighed, he was just expecting to much, wasn't he?

_This is the tenth question, you're best friend of the same gender has just told you he's in love with you, what do you say?_

Again, to easy, Vincent found himself pulling the 'I'll try it' rope. Something tells him he'll be done with woman if things don't work out in the end.

"After what's happened, I would figure." Vincent swears he would have said the same thing if he chose the other option as well. He chuckled, "So, what did you think?"

"About what?" Vincent looked away from the window; it was the closest thing to looking that person behind the glass in the face he'll ever get.

"You know what I'm talking about." It was like he was really eager about Vincent's reply, be it bad or not.

"If that's what you imagine doing to me then you are really fucked up."

The voice pouted again, "You haven't learned a thing have you?"

"Sending whatever the fuck that thing was to rape me doesn't make me think any better of you." Astaroth chuckled at this.

"Yeah, but at least you have a good idea of what I think of you, not exactly, that's just how she works." He laughed, "But it's pretty close, besides the appearance."

"I would think you'd make it more attractive, or you at least, will you ever show your face?"

Astaroth chuckled, "Not in your lifetime, I want to keep up the remaining 'professional' factor in our relationship, as well as making these bosses what makes them so dreaded, but either way, you seemed to enjoy it." Vincent gasped and looked at the window angrily, Astaroth merely chuckled. "And don't try to deny it either."

"Shut up!" Vincent yelled.

"No need to be so mean, I know that MADV enjoyed it and wouldn't hesitate on-"

"Alright," Vincent sighed, he felt so vunerable and staying around _him_ made him feel more so. "Can I just-"

Before he could finish, he felt a rumble and the booth propel upwards, Astaroth sighed, watching the booth disappear in the dark sky, smiling, "He sure likes talking, I've waiting so long for someone like him..." Chuckling to himself, he brought his finger to his chin, "These dreams will have dire consequences in the real world, he'll see." Sighing, his mind began to drift to Vincent, like it already hadn't. "I never thought he'd be so perfect, so much potential in a mere mortal." He closed his eyes and licked his lips, Vincent drove him crazy, but he doesn't mind him staying a bit longer.

* * *

Vincent's eyes snapped open and he knew the unconscious hellhole was gone for now. He could not remember the dream, like usual, but he felt his whole body throb painfully, more so in his lower region, he felt wet down there. Vincent's eyes went wide and he jumped from his bed, dragging the blankets with him. Seeing the mattress was dark in one area near where his hips where.

He groaned, throwing his head back in aggravation, "Shit." He wet the be again, but Vincent couldn't smell it, he could tell it wasn't urine. Slowly, he felt a fragment of his dream come back to him with a dark chuckle accompanying it, and Vincent saw, for a brief moment, him getting gang banged by moist, green tentacles, the part that made him sick was his face, a look a pleasured induced shock. He shuddered in fear and discomfort, the nausea came back and he gagged. He noticed then he was naked as well, he yelped, dropping the blanket as he frantically searched for his boxers.

He found them, in the corner, torn a sunder next to a pile of beer cans. He felt his heart race, he was so confused right now. Wetting the bed was one thing but this was just starting to freak him out, the bile crept up his throat, now was as good a time as ever.

In he back of his mind, that same laughter was heard as he ran to the bathroom, hunched over the toilet and finally emptied the contents of his stomach.

Fin

* * *

I don't know how the fuck sounding works, I'll edit it once I figure it out, or maybe one of you BDSM fags can help me out with this. PM me if how I wrote it was cringe worthy bad

For my next Catherine fanfic will be Vincent with various combinations of his friends, and all that fun shit.

Thanks for all those rerevy little stories, and remember: there are no breaks on this rape train. Choo choo, bitch!


End file.
